Life
by LyG4ever
Summary: Funeral day. Two speeches, one of them makes everybody cry, and painful goodbyes. The roadtrip keeps on, but with only one traveler. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1 Lizzie's birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything involved with her, but I do own this plot.

Summary: After the movie, things changed. They stayed there for another week and some things happened (no one talks about them). But, when a foreign visitor comes, those secrets are exposed. R&R!

Chapter 1. Lizzie's birthday.

(ring)  
"Hello?", a sleepy David Gordon said.  
"Hey Gordy!", the voice of his girlfriend, Miranda Sanchez replied.  
"How are ya, Randy?"  
"Pretty cool. Do you know what day is it today?"  
"Uhm…"  
"It's Liz's birthday!", Miranda said.  
"Yah, right"  
"Why don't we go to the pool?", she asked.  
"Okay… Bye Randy" (He hangs up) "Oh, man!"

_Flashback, 2 months before:  
(Lizzie and Gordo are inn her backyard)  
"Lizzie…", he started.  
"Yeah?", the pretty blonde asked.  
"We need to talk", he stated.  
"About?", she asked confused.  
"Rome. The rooftop. Our kiss"  
"Gordo, I'm so sorry if that made you uncomfortable, it was just a 'thank you' kiss.  
"Maybe that was for you. For me, it was the most incredible night I ever had"  
"Gordo, please!", she begged him.  
"No, Lizzie! I love you! Why can't you just see it?", he asked, furious.  
"I do see it, but I don't feel it. I'm sorry, but you're my best friend, and I never felt anything more towards you", she replied, hurt and breaking his heart. He has the face he had when he heard Parker calling him short.  
"You-you'll never understand how I'm feeling right now. When you hear the person you're in love with telling you this, you…", he leaves running and bumps with Miranda outside Lizzie's house.  
"Hey! How are you?", the brunette asked.  
"Like crap. How was Mexico?"  
"It was the coolest!", she notices his face. "What happened? Where's Lizzie?"  
"Inside"  
"Are you ok? You have the face you had when- She rejected you?"  
"Huh?"  
"She did, didn't she?" he nods sadly, she hugs him "Don't worry, I'll always be here" he leans in and kisses her "I love you Gordo. I always did" she kisses him. Lizzie watches all this with tears streaming down her face, and runs to her house. Inside, Gordo feels guilty, but… what can he do now?  
End of flashback._

(ring)  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me again. Can you call Liz? I gotta go to the mall"  
"But-"  
"Thanks Gordy! You're so sweet!", she hungs up.  
(Gordo reads a paper:  
Lizzie:  
Pro's: -She's Lizzie.  
- She's cute, sweet, perfect, funny, innocent, clumsy, beautiful, kind, a great friend and person…  
- I love her.  
Con's: - She doesn't like me.  
- We haven't talk for a long time.  
- I'm with Miranda now.  
- She's a little naïve.  
- Too into her looks.  
- She can be a little shallow.

Miranda:  
Pro's: - She really seems to like me.  
- She's cute.  
Con's: - She keeps calling me 'Gordy'.  
- She calls me all the time.  
- She never listens to me.  
- She's annoying.  
- She's aggressive.  
- She's not Lizzie…)

(He calls Lizzie)  
"Hello?", her voice replied.  
"Lizzie, Randy wants you to come with us to the pool today"  
"Randy?"  
"Happy birthday"  
"Randy? When?"  
"Uhm… now"  
"Tell her I'll be there. Bye"  
"Bye" (hangs up)

Later, at the pool (Miranda isn't there yet):

"Hey. Happy birthday", Gordo said.  
"Thanks", Lizzie replied. "Where's Randa?"  
"I dunno" Lizzie takes her top and her skirt off, she's wearing a baby-pink bikini.  
"I'll go swimming. You coming?" he nods and they get in the water.  
"Hey Liz! Happy birthday!", Miranda said.  
"Thanks!"  
"Hey Gordy!", she kisses him.  
"Are you two dating?", Lizzie asked.  
"Yah, you didn't know?", Miranda replied, Lizzie shakes her head. "And how's your love life?"  
"I'm going out with Ethan. I invited him, is that ok?"  
"I wanted it to be the Three Amigos…"  
"Well, we haven't been that lately, or I should've known about you two." Ethan comes.  
"Hey babe!", they kiss. "Happy birthday! I got you this", he gives her a pink box, she opens it.  
"How sweet!" (The card says:  
_To My Liz-zay,  
Love ya,  
Ethan._)  
"Omigosh! A silver bracelet with a neck- They're white gold!", she hugs him and squeals.  
"Happy sweet sixteen, babe"  
"I love you too", she kisses Ethan. "Let's go swimmin!" (they go)  
"Well, I guess two moths change people", Gordo said, and they join the happy couple.  
"Liz!", Miranda whispered. "What's the deal with Ethan?"  
"I like him. And he likes me… What about you and Gordo?"  
"Same"  
"Since when are you two together?"  
"About… two months ago", she replied. "And you?"  
"A month and a half"  
"Cool"

"You and Lizzie?", Gordo asked.  
"Yep. She's great. And Randa?"  
"Yah…"  
"You don't sound very convinced about it"  
"Cuz I'm not"  
"You still like Liz, don't you?"  
"What are you talk- Who told you?"  
"Herself"  
"Then, I screwed it up"  
"You're her best friend. She needs you. She loves you, in a different way, more than she'll ever love me. She has been missing you. I could never take your place. You are more important to her than myself"  
"...you really think so?" Ethan nods.  
"I'd tell you to go talk to her, but Randa's very jealous"  
"Yep. You're right. Anyway, it's not working. I mean, it's working just cuz I pretend"  
"Man! You gotta end this, dude!"  
"But... I don't wanna lose her... as a friend" The girls come, Ethan immediately puts his arm around Lizzie's tiny waist. "Hey girls"  
"Hey. What were you guys doing?"  
"Admiring the two beauties we have in front... Ready to go, babe?" Lizzie nods and they kiss. "We have reservations in the Chateau Latour... I ruined the surprise" Lizzie squeals.  
"Baby, you're the greatest!", kiss "Bye Randa. Bye Gordo. I hope we see soon!" They leave.  
"How was your day with Lizzie?", Gordo asked his girlfriend.  
"She has become a snotty btch. Maybe she's friends with Kate"  
"Why are you talking sht about her? Isn't she your best friend?"  
"She was, two months ago. People change. Times change. You can't live in the past, Gordy"  
"Well, maybe she hasn't changed. Maybe you did"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Your new friends. Angel Lieberman, Parker McKenzie, Claire Miller. Your new Goth look"  
"Do those things bother you? Cuz that's me. If I bother you, then, why are we together?"  
"You're not the same girl I kissed two months ago"  
"I changed too, ok?" She leaves.  
"You sure did..."

End of chapter 1.

**AN: Some things you should know:  
1- Gordo, Ethan, Miranda and Lizzie are 16 (just like all their friends). Matt and his friends are 14.  
2- Lizzie's new friends and their boyfriends are made up by me. Everybody calls her Liz now, but Kate also calls her Brookie.  
3- Kay, I guess that's it for now.  
See ya!  
LizzieyGordo4ever.**

_"Everything's changing, when I turn around, all out of my control, I'm a mobile…" Avril Lavigne – Mobile._)


	2. Chapter 2 Perfectness

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it, but I do own Kirsten Reynolds, Savanna Rogers, I think I made up Chateau Latour and the song "Fall to pieces" belongs to Avril Lavigne.

Chapter 2. Perfectness.

That same night, at Lizzie's bedroom:

"You look fab!", Kirsten said.  
"Thanks, Kiki! Should I curl my hair?"  
"Totally!", Savanna said.

_Little description:  
Kirsten Reynolds: She's medium size, brown hair and blue eyes. She has a boyfriend named Colin. Her nickname is Kiki.  
Savanna Rogers: She's short, red hair and green eyes. Her boyfriend's name is Mark and her nick's Vannie. They are both very popular at school, like Lizzie. _

Back to the story:  
"I love that dress!, Savanna said. "You look so good in red!" (It's a red strapless short dress)  
"Do you like your hairlights?" (they are red too)  
"They look so… perfect! Girls, you're the best!". Group hug, Jo comes in and smiles.  
"Hi girls! Liz, Ethan's here"  
"Omigosh!" the three girls squeal. "How do I look?"  
"Perfect!", her best friends say and they go down.  
"Babe, you're stunning!"  
"Thanks, baby. Let's go!" they leave.  
"Girls, we have to prepare everything. Savanna, sweetie, go to the kitchen and help me with the food"  
"Sure" she leaves.  
"I'll go open the door", Kirsten said and leaves.

At the restaurant:

"Ethan, you're the best boyfriend I could ever wish for"  
"And you're my Angel from the perfectest Heaven" kiss.  
"Are you ready to order?", the waiter interrupted.  
"I'll have spaghetti", Lizzie said.  
"Make it two"  
"And for drink?"  
"A diet Cola"  
"And a Dr. Pepper" the waiter leaves. "So? How are your Sweet Sixteen treating you?"  
"Well… I have the perfect boyfriend, the perfect dress and a perfect hair"  
**"If only I felt that way too…", Toon Lizzie said sadly.**  
"And I have the perfect relationship too", she added.  
"Who gave you that dress?"  
"Kiki and Vannie... Why? You don't like it?", she says, using her puppy dog eyes.  
"I love it. And that face makes me love it even more", he kisses her.

Later, they're coming back:

"Ethan, that was the perfectest night ever!", kiss, she opens the door and everybody yells "Surprise!") "Omigosh! You scared me! Who planned all this?"  
"Kirsten and Savanna", her mom said.  
"Kiki, Vannie, you're the best friends I could ever have!", another group hug.  
"Happy birthday, Lizzie!", Kate said.  
"Liz, here's our gift", her dad said. "You can open it" Gives her a small box.  
"A- a- a- a- a car key?!", she squeals. "Mom, dad, you're the best!" hug.  
"It's a new car, painted especially for you"

2 hours later, the party's finished:

"Girls (to Kirsten, Savanna and Kate), mom said you can stay over tonight"  
"Cool!"  
"Go give Ethan his goodnight kiss!"  
"Yeah, you can go kiss Danny, Katie", Lizzie leaves.  
"Goodnight, babe", Ethan said.  
"Night night, baby", they kiss and he leaves. She's going up but notices somebody's standing in the backyard) "Hello?"  
"Hey. Sorry I couldn't make it sooner"  
"It's okay, Gordo"  
"Well, my gift is cooking you a lunch. You can come tomorrow to my place and I'll give you it"  
"…is Miranda gonna be there?"  
"Nope. We had a fight today"  
"Oh… sorry!"  
"It's okay. I'll better leave now, it's kinda late" Matt comes.  
"Gordon! Long time no see!"  
"Yeah, nice to see you too, Matt. Bye kid. See ya tomorrow, Lizzie?"  
"See ya tomorrow", he smiles and leaves.  
"Liz! You coming?", Kate's voice said form upstairs.  
"Coming!", she goes up. "Gordo was here…"  
"Gordo?", Savanna asked. "As in… David Gordon?, aka your ex-best friend's boyfriend, aka Goth Randa's boyfriend?" Lizzie nods.  
"Wow!", Kirsten said. "Why was he here this late?"  
"They had a fight… anyway, I'm tired"  
"Brookie? How do you feel about Gordo?"  
"That's ridiculous. I'm with Ethan. I love Gord- Ethan!" Everybody but her laugh.  
"Omigod! You're so into him!", Savanna exclaimed.  
"You're in love… with Gordo!", Kirsten said.  
"I'm so not!", Lizzie protested. "Look, he's just… Gordo"  
"Brookie and Gordo!… what about Ethan?"  
"That's what I mean. Gordo and I finished two months ago. It didn't even started…"  
"You never told us what happened…", Kirsten stated.  
"I broke his heart. And I don't wanna talk about it. Goodnight."

The next morning (Lizzie woke up with the radio, waking up all the girls too):

_"I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through _

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about itAnd I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you"

"Wow! A good song for our lil Liz!"  
"I really screwed it up, didn't I?"  
"Well, if you want Gordo…", Savanna started.  
"…you can have him", Kirsten finished.  
"But you gotta be honest to Ethan"  
"When are you seeing Gordo again?"  
"Today, at lunch", Kirsten, Savanna and Kate squeal.  
"We don't have much time!"  
"Quick! Vannie, makeup. Kiki, hair. I'll do the clothes"

30 minutes later:

"Totally awesome!" (Lizzie's has violet hairlights, violets in her hair, it smells like them and is wearing a violet tube top with a violet mini skirt)  
"Accessories!", Lizzie chooses gold earrings Gordo gave her for her last birthday, with silver necklace and bracelets.  
"We've made perfection!", Kirsten exclaimed. "How many time have you got?"  
"15 minutes. I'll better leave"  
"Sure- wait! You haven't seen our gift!"  
"Another?", she opens a baby-pink box. "Omigosh! A cell phone!!!", squeals. "Girls, you're the best!" group hug.  
"It has photos in it"  
"Wait! You'll ruin our piece of art! Go to Gordo's!"  
"Wish me luck!"  
"Good luck!", the three girls said in unison.  
"Thanks, girls", Lizzie leaves.  
"Okay, now, we have to find out what's going on with him", Kate said.

10 minutes later, at Gordo's:

Lizzie's looking through the window, staring at Miranda and Gordo making out:  
"I loved our lunch", she whispered. Drops her cellphone and runs to the park, crying. "Shoot! My cellphone!" Walks to a payphone and calls Kate.  
"Hallo?"  
"Katie! It's me, Liz"  
"Liz? What's wrong?"  
"I- I drop my cellphone..."  
"Where?"  
"Gordo's, I guess..."  
"Where are you?"  
"The park. Can you go get my phone? Tell him it's yours"  
"Sure... bye"  
"Thanks Katie. Bye" hangs up.

Kate goes to Gordo's and stares at Gordo and Miranda kissing:  
"Oh, boy..." knocks, Gordo opens.  
"Kate?" Hey"  
"Is Liz here?"  
"Nope, she didn't come"  
"I thought you and Randa had a fight"  
"She came by early... what happened with Lizzie?"  
"Why?"  
"I came out for a sec and found a cellphone. It has two pictures in it. The first is from you, her, Savanna and Kirsten. The other's from Lizzie and me"  
"She must've dropped it...", bits her tongue.  
"So she did come. Then, why did she leave?"  
"I dunno. Can I have it back?"  
"Nope. I want Lizzie to come for it. Tell her that. Bye Kate"  
"Bye...", he closes the door. "Oh, boy..." goes to the park.  
"Katie!", Lizzie exclaimed. "You get it?" Kate shakes her head. "...what happened?"  
"He found it and wants you to go get it"  
"I'll do it, but I need two things first: Ethan and my car"  
"I'll call him and I'll get you your car"  
"Thanks, Katie! Kate leaves.

30 minutes later:

"Hey babe!", Ethan exclaimed.  
"Hey baby", kiss. "Omigosh!", she squeals. "Is this my car?" (A baby-pink descapotable Mercedez Benz)  
"Well, I'll leave now", Kate said. "Bye Liz! Bye Ethan!" leaves.  
"Baby... can you drive? I haven't got my license yet..."  
"Sure, no prob, baby"

At Gordo's:

Lizzie knocks and Gordo opens:  
"Hey! I don't have much time, can you give me my cellphone?", Lizzie said to a stunned Gordo.  
"Sure", staring at her clothes. "Why was it here?" gives her it.  
"Long story, I'll explain it to you later. Bye!", she leaves.  
"Gordy? Who was that?"  
"Lizzie"  
"Why don't you call her Liz?"  
"Cuz she's Lizzie", closes the door. "Randy, we have to talk"  
"What about?"  
"Us. Where's this relationship going?"  
"I dunno"  
"But... why are we together?"  
"I dunno"  
"Don't you care?"  
"I do. I love you, but you never said you loved me"  
"Maybe I don't" (Bad Gordo!)  
"What do you mean?"  
"That. I don't love you" (Bad, bad Gordo!)  
"You're leaving me for her, aren't you?", no response, she slaps him. "We're so through!", leaves his house, crying. Gordo sits in the couch, with his head on his hands, and calls Ethan)  
"Hallo? Yo, dude, Ethan speaking", Gordo hears giggles.  
"We broke up"  
"Whoa! Hang on, I drop Liz home and I go", Gordo hears Lizzie saying 'Who is it?'. "Gor-don. Bye, man", hangs up.  
"What was I thinking! She has Ethan!"  
"David? What happened?", his mother asked.  
"We broke up" Doorbell rings, he opens. "Hey, Ethan... Hey Lizzie"  
"Hey dude"  
"Hi..."  
"Elizabeth!"  
"Hello, Mrs. Gordon"  
"I'll go upstairs. It was nice seing you"  
"Nice seing you too"  
"Bye kids", goes up. _"Thanks God she came back! Miranda wasn't right for him..."  
_"Gordo, I'm so sorry!", Lizzie said as she hugs him.  
"It's okay. It wasn't working"  
"You mind if I use the bathroom?"  
"Nope. Use mine", she goes. "I feel like crap"  
"Well, but you did the right thing to do"  
"I dumped her for someone who already has a boyfriend!"  
"Our relationship is more than what it seems"  
"More what?"  
"Complicated. When you called, we were having a fight", he lied. Their relationship was great. Perfect.  
"Sorry"  
"She still loves you", this time, he wasn't lying.  
"As a friend"  
"Have you ever wondered why it was so hard for her talking to you again? Or rejecting you?"  
"..."  
"She always loved you. That's why. She still does. We're planning on breaking up", he lied again.  
"Sorry, man"  
"It's okay, we both agree on it"

Gordo's bedroom:

"What's this?", a curious Lizzie asked. She found the list of her and Miranda's pro's and con's. "Omigosh...", goes down. "Ethan, I gotta go"  
"I'll drive ya"  
"Nah, it's okay. I'm going to Kiki's first. I have my learner's permit Bye Gordo! Bye baby!", leaves.  
"Who's Kiki?", Gordo asked.  
"Kirsten"  
"Ok... Can you help me go shopping tomorrow?"  
"Why?"  
"I wanna dress more like you"  
"You don't need to, but I will. We'll go to the mall tomorrow"  
"Kay. What time?"  
"10.00. The mall's almost empty at that hour. See ya!", leaves.  
"David?", his father said. "What happened with Miranda?"  
"We broke up!"  
"And why was that?"  
"Just because!"  
"Was it for Elizabeth?"  
"That's none of your bussiness!", storms to his room and slams the door.

At Kirsten's bedroom:

"So? What did you find?", Savanna asked impatiently, which causes Lizzie laugh and give them the list. "Wow!"  
"What are you gonna do?"  
"I dunno, Kiki, but he and Randa broke up"  
"They did?", Kate asked, Lizzie nodded. "Wow!"  
"What do you wanna do tomorrow?"  
"I can't, I'm gonna go get my license!", Lizzie squealed.  
"Cool!", phone rings, she gets it. "Hello? Hi Col!...yep, see ya. Love ya too", hangs up. "I can't come either"  
"Well, let's go to the mall, Vannie. I'll pick ya up at... 10.15?"  
"Sure do, Katie. I gotta go"  
"Me too", Lizzie and Kate said.  
"Ciao Kiki!", Lizzie exclaimed. They leave.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking ups

Chapter 3. Breaking ups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to her. I do own Kirsten Reynolds and Savanna Rogers. **

The next morning, at the mall:

"Hey, Gor-don!", Ethan yelled.  
"Hey. Where are we going?", Gordo asked.  
"Ralph Lauren"  
"Oh, man!" they got in.

15 minutes later:

"Hey, Katie!", Savanna yelled.  
"Hi Vannie! Let's go to Ralph Lauren! They have a new spring collection", Kate said.  
"Kay, let's go"

Inside Ralph Lauren:

"Try this ones on"; Ethan said. Gordo went to the dresser.  
"Hey Ethan! Whatcha doin' here?", Kate asked.  
"I came to help a friend" Gordo came back.  
"Oh, my God! Gordo? You look... hot!", the blonde said. Savanna came.  
"Katie, look at thi- Hello! Who are you?", Savanna asked Gordo.  
"He's Gordo", Kate said.  
"Wow! I never realized you look this... hot!" Gordo gives her his 'Gordo Grin'  
"Thanks", he said.  
"Vannie?", Kate asked. "How's Mark?"  
"He's fine. Anyway, look at this dresses!"  
"We should get for Brookie and Kiki too"  
"Totally. Which color for Liz?"  
"Baby-pink. Always. For Kiki?"  
"Green. I'll choose a black one and you?", Savanna asked.  
"Yellow. Nice seeing ya, guys!", Kate said. "By the way, Gordo, you should definitely keep those clothes", the girls waved and left.  
"Well, I guess I'll keep them", Gordo stated.  
"Let's go shop to Prada", Ethan said and they left.

"Isn't it cute?", Kate said. "He's totally changing for Liz!"  
"He's, like, so hot!", Savanna almost yelled.  
"Vannie?"  
"Sure, I'm with Mark and Liz loves him, but..."  
"I know! He didn't look like that before (not that he looked bad)", Kate stated. "That's Ethan's influence"  
"Should we tell her?"  
"Nope. I wanna see her face when she sees him tomorrow at school"  
"Totally! I wonder if she got her license..." Kate's cellphone rang.  
"That's her!" she answered it. "Hi, Liz!"  
"I got my license. I got my license! I GOT MY LICENSE!"  
**"I got my license. I got my license! I GOT MY LICENSE!", Toon Lizzie said.**  
"God, change that song!", Savanna yelled.  
**"La la la la la. La la la la la! LA LA LA LA LA!", Toon Lizzie kept dancing around.  
**"Girls, how about meeting you at the mall?"  
"NO!", her friends yelled in unison.  
**"Weirdo!"  
**"You pick us up here and then we go to Kiki's", Kate covered up quickly.  
"Kay. See ya girls!" hung up.  
"That was close!", Savanna said.  
"I'll call Kiki", she did.  
"Hel- Hello?", her friend's voice said in between sobs.  
"Kiki? Are you ok?"  
"Colin broke up with me! He's leaving me for Randa!"  
"Omigod! Kiki, I- We're so sorry! Goth Randa?"  
"Si..."  
"We'll be right there" hung up. "Colin dumped her for Randa"  
"He's a jerk!", Savanna yelled in indignation.  
"Let's go to the front door", they went, Lizzie's waiting there.  
"Hey! What's wrong?"  
"Colin dumped Kiki for Randa", Savanna informed her.  
"That btch! She must be pissed off cuz of Gordo and took it with Kiki... Let's go to her house"  
"Who's?", Kate innocently asked. "Kiki's or Miranda's?"  
"Good idea, Katie!", Lizzie drove to Miranda's and saw her making out with Colin through the living-door window.  
"Liz, please, stop!", Savanna begged, but Lizzie ignored her. Miranda had hurt one of her best friends for the first and only time. She knocked and Miranda opened.  
"Hey Liz"  
"Why are you being such a btch? You completely stole my friend's boyfriend!"  
"Well... you did it too!"  
"It's not my fault Gordo prefers me over you! I'm with Ethan now!", the angry blonde yelled.  
"Then, it's not my fault Colin prefers me over your friend either!" Lizzie slapped her. "You btch!"  
"Let's go, girls. I don't wanna keep wasting my time"

At Kirsten's bedroom (Lizzie's hugging her)

"We've been dating for two years!", Kirsten complained. "How could he?"  
"Don't worry, you'll find somebody much better!", Savanna said.  
"He's the one with the loss", Kate added.  
"Totally", Lizzie agreed. "Let's go let you stunning for tomorrow, so he can see what he'll never have", she went to her closet and threw her a green top with black stripped jeans. "We can come tomorrow to help you with your hair"  
"Thanks, girls", Kirsten smiled. "You're the best"  
"Why don't we put us a nickname?", Kate suggested.  
"Cool", Savanna said.  
"Like what?", Lizzie asked.  
"I dunno... babes?", she suggested again.  
"Cool", Lizzie said this time.  
"Cuz that's what we are", Savanna agreed. "Liz is the baby"  
"And you are the devil", the aluded replied.  
"I'm the crazy", Kate said.  
"And I'm the angel", Kirsten said. They all nodded in agreement.  
"Cool. We've new nicks", Savanna squeaked.  
"We should make it official", Lizzie suggested. "Like write it or something"  
"In our clothes", Kate agreed.  
"Hey, I can make some for tomorrow", Savanna said.  
"Cool", Lizzie said.  
"Colors?", Kirsten asked.  
"Baby-pink!", Lizzie squeaked.  
"Yellow", Kate stated.  
"Black", Savanna chose.  
"Green", Kirsten said. "Cool", she quickly added.  
"We sound so... high!", Lizzie said, they all laughed. Her cellphone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hi, Liz", her mom's voice said. "It's dinner time!"  
"Oops... sorry, mom. Be right there" hung up. "Babes, I gotta go"  
"See ya, baby!", Savanna yelled. Lizzie grinned and left.  
"Whoops!", Kate said. "Gotta go, babes. See ya!"  
"Bye, crazy!", Kirsten and Savanna yelled.  
"I gotta go too, angel. See ya tomorrow!"

At Lizzie's:

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I'm late, but Colin broke up with Kiki"  
"It's okay, sweetie", her mom said. "Tell her I'm sorry"  
"Hey, Melina!", Lizzie greeted the girl who was joining them for dinner.  
"Hi!" Doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!", Lizzie yelled, noticing it was Ethan, they went outside. "Hey baby!  
"Listen, babe", he said, serious. "I think we should break up"  
"Okay...", the heartbroken girl said, fighting back tears.  
"Just friends?", he suggested.  
"Always...", the hugged and he left. "Mom, I don't feel like eating tonight". Lizzie ran to her bedroom and burst off crying. She called Kate.  
"Hello?"  
"If I love Gordo, then, why's this hurting me this much?", Lizzie asked crying.  
"You broke up?"  
"He did it... I knew it was coming, but... it still hurts!"  
"I'm so sorry, baby... Want me to come over?"  
"O...Kay...", she replied in between sobs.  
"I'll be right there", they hung up and Lizzie's mom came in.  
"Liz? Are you ok?"  
"Mom, Ethan broke up with me! It was friendly, but...", her mom hugged her. "Is it okay if Kate comes over?", her mom nodded.  
"If you need anything, call me" Lizzie nodded and she left.

15 minutes later, Kate comes in, Lizzie's still crying:

"It hurts!", Lizzie complained, Kate hugged her.  
"Don't worry. Remember, after a breakup or a fight or whatever it is, you always haves your friends. No matter what"  
"Thanks...", her phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Lizzie? It is _mi_, Isabella"  
"Hi Isabella!"  
"Listen, I am coming to _Hill Gridge_"  
"Really? How cool!"  
"_Si_, it is. I thought that we could meet sometimes"  
"That'll be cool..."  
"I will call you tomorrow. Is that o kay with you?"  
"Sure!", she gave Isabella her cellphone number. "Kay, can't wait to see ya!"  
"_Mi _neither! _Ciao_!" they hung up.  
"Don't worry", Kate said. "Tomorrow it'll be a different day. Night"  
"Night night", Kate left.

End of chapter 3.

**AN: So long, but... finally!  
I'll try my best to add as much chapters as I can, but I'm not gonna be home from 03-01 to 14/15-01... Don't worry, the story will be finished soon and then comes the sequel.  
Thanks to all those who reviewed,  
Happy New Year!  
Lubi.**

AN2: I mispelled HillRidge on purpose.


	4. Chapter 4 Dave

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the show, except Kirsten Reynolds, Savanna Rogers and David Grant.  
**  
Chapter 4. Dave

The next morning:  
Lizzie's bedroom.

"Liz!", her mom yelled. "You're going to be late!"  
"Shoot! I fell asleep!", Lizzie exclaimed. She putted in a white tight capri and a baby-pink tube top and went down. "Mom, gotta run!" she left.

At school:

Lizzie's running but bumps with somebody.  
"Sorry..." she looked up.  
**"Hottie!", Animated Lizzie said.  
**She got lost in his baby-blue eyes. "Hi... Who are y-" The bell rang, he left. Lizzie ran to her classroom.  
"Ms McGuire", Mr Dig said. "you're late"  
"Sorry" she sat in her habitual place, in the middle of Savanna and Kirsten.  
"What happened?", Kirsten inquired.  
"I fell asleep", she explained.  
"-work in groups", Mr Dig finished. Kate came.  
"Hey Brookie"  
"That sounds weird", Savanna said. Lizzie looked around and saw the guy she bumped with earlier. He looked at her and their eyes met. Lizzie blushes. "What's wrong with you, Liz?"  
"Who's that guy?", Lizzie asked, pointing at him.  
"He's new", Kirsten said.  
"His name's David Grant", Kate added.  
"He's hot", Lizzie stated.  
"He looks like Gor-", Savanna started. Kate gave her a look.  
"Like who?"  
"...Adam Brody"  
"Yah, kinda of..." the bell rang.

Skip till lunch:

"Babes, can you help me meet him?", Lizzie asked.  
"Oh, here are our t-shirts. They are tube tops, actually", Savanna said. They all changed.  
"Baby!!! How pathetic!", Miranda said. She and her posse (Angel, Brooke and Claire) laughed.  
"I think you are pathetic", Ethan stated. "Hey babes"  
"Hey", Gordo said.  
"Gordo, you look... weird!", Lizzie said. She saw David near the fountain. "Gotta go" she left.  
"I told ya", Gordo told Ethan. They watched Lizzie talking to David.  
"How freaky!", Ethan said. "That guy could be like your twin!"  
"His name's David", Kirsten informed them.  
"Whatever. I'm going back to old me", Gordo said.  
"Don't!", Savanna said quickly. "She's just... distracted with that guy! ...well, he is hot... (They watched Lizzie giggle and poked him playfully)

"So... where are you from?", Lizzie asked David.  
"Florida", he said. Miranda came and spilt some of her dirnk on Lizzie's hair. "Why was that?"  
"She says I stole her boyfriend"  
"Well ,between you two, I would always choose you!" She giggled and poked him playfully. "Hey, don't you poke me!" He poked back, she giggled more. "You have a beautiful laugh"  
"Thanks", she said. "Hey, do you wanna come with me and my friends to eat... whatever this is?"  
"Sure" they walked to the group.  
"David, this are Kirsten, Savanna, Ethan, Gordo and Kate. Guys, this is David"  
"Hey", he said.  
"Hey", they all replied.  
"Why don't we just... skip lunch and I show you around?", Lizzie proposed.  
"Sure" they left.  
"Well, he's not exactly like you"; Kate stated. "He's way more direct. He knows what he wants"  
"What's up with your shirts?", Gordo asked, trying to change the subject.  
"That's 'The Babes' private nicks", Kirsten explained. "I'm the Angel"  
"I'm the Devil"  
"I'm the Crazy and Liz's the Baby" She came back.  
"He asked me out!", Lizzie squeaked.  
"Omigosh! When?", Kirsten asked.  
"The day after tomorrow... we're going to the movies. Can we go shopping today?"  
"Sure!", Savanna said. The bell rang.

Skip till the mall:

"Gordo looked so hot today!", Savanna said.  
"He did?", Lizzie asked. "I didn't notice... Babes, do you think Dave would like this?", she showed them a baby-pink cute dress.  
"It's gorgeous!", Kirsten said.  
"You said Gordo looked weird today, but David could be his twin", Kate stated.  
"Well, Gordo was weird. And, what if Dave looks like him? Gordo's not the only guy with black curly hair and baby-blue eyes!" They saw Ethan and Gordo coming. "Hey guys!"  
"Hey babes", Ethan said. Lizzie's cellphone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"_Ciao, _Lizzie!"  
"Hi, Isabella!"  
"Listen, I am going to the airport now. I think I will get there by 7.30... Can you come pick me up?"  
"Sure! I'll meet ya there!"  
"_Si. Ciao_"  
"Bye!", they hung up. "Guys, Isabella's coming today! I have to pick her up at 7.30"  
"Liz-zay, if you wear that dress, you'll have tons of guys drooling!"  
"Really? You think?" he nodded. "And what do you think, Gordo? Wait! I'll try it on". A few minutes later, she came back. "So?" Gordo stared at her with his jaw open. "Gordo?", he closed his mouth.  
"Uhm... stunning"  
"Thanks!", she smiled. "Kay, I gotta go. I'll call ya babes later. Bye!" she left.  
"She has to be blind!", Savanna exclaimed.

7.30, at the airport:

"_Ciao!_", Isabella said. She hugged Lizzie.  
"Omigosh! Your hair-" she dyed her hair blonde.  
"How do I look?"; Isabella joked.  
"You look... like me!" she hugged her. "Let's go home!"  
"Cute car! When was the last time we saw each other?"  
"Er..."  
"_Si!_ I remember! All the week after the IMVA's. Ungermier was like following you everywhere! How's Gordo?"  
"Fine" they arrived Lizzie's. "You get in first" Isabella did.  
"Liz? Where were y-" her mom stared at the two blondes.  
"_Ciao, _Mrs McGuire", Isabella said smiling. "_Come stai?_" Jo hugged her.  
"Mom, can she stay here for a couple of days?", Lizzie asked.  
"Sure, Liz" Lizzie smiled and hugged her.  
"Thanks, mom. Let's go up" they went. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"  
"_Si. _I want to stay in school"  
"Girls! Dinner!"  
"Coming!", Lizzie yelled. They went down.  
"_Ciao, _Mr McGuire, Matt" Lizzie's cellphone rang.  
"Sorry... Hello?...hey Dave" she giggled. "...sure, it's ok. Then, tomorrow at 7.00? Great, see ya!" she hung up, everybody stared at her. "What?"  
"Who is Dave?"; her dad asked. "What happens tomorrow at 7.00?"  
**"Oh, oh..."  
**"#1, he's my new friend. #2, we're going to the movies"  
"What are you going to see?"; Isabella asked her.  
"With who's permission?", her dad inquired.  
"Cellular. I was gonna ask you or mom tomorrow... can I come?", she asked.  
"What's his name?", her mom inquired.  
"David Grant. Please?"; she pouted with puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure, baby" Lizzie squealed and hugged her.  
"Thanks, mom!"

The next morning, at school:

Gordo bumped with Lizzie and Isabella.  
"Sorry...", he said. He looked up and stared amazed at the two beautiful blondes. "Lizzie? Isabella?"  
"There you are... twins!", Kate said. "Who's who?" Lizzie held up her hand.  
"I'm Liz. Guys, have you seen Dave?" she saw him. "Gotta go. See ya!" she left.  
"Well, she's dumping us again... for Dave"  
"Gordo, I thought you and Lizzie were dating", Isabella said.  
"She's... kinda weird lately", Kate said.  
"I think that last week in Rome changed everything..." Kate and Gordo both looked down. "_Che?_", she asked innocently.  
"Nothin'", he quickly replied. Bell rang.  
"Where is... Mister Fig?"  
"Dig. Come with me", Kate said. They left.

Skip till Lizzie's date (after the movie):

"Liz, we have to talk"  
**"Already?", Animated Lizzie inquired. "...boy...this is never good..."  
**"S-Sure, go on"  
"I really, really like you... as a friend", he explained. She could already feel the tears forming in her troath. "There's no chemistry between us"  
**"Deja vu all over again", she complained.  
**"Then... why did you asked me out?"  
"I'm sorry... I-I like Isabella" Lizzie slapped him and left running.  
"Liz-zay? What's wrong?"  
"Dave likes Isabella..." she threw herself in Ethan's arms, both thinking _'I can't believe how good this feels...'_.  
**"But... I've just been heartbroken, then... why does my ex-boyfriend's arms feel so good?", she asked herself.**

End of chapter 4.

**AN: Okay, we just realized Lizzie and Ethan still have feelings for each other. Next chapter will be (finally) about the first days in Rome.**


	5. Chapter 5 Flashback Day 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the show, except Kirsten Reynolds, Savanna Rogers and David Grant (who doesn't appear in this chapter)**

Chapter 5. Flashback Day 1

The morning after the IMVA's:

Kate's Pov:  
_"Ok, I know he belongs to McGuire, but I like him too. I'll take my chance" _I knocked on Ethan and Gordo's bedroom. Gordo's head appears.  
"Hey...", he said sleepy. "Whatcha doin' here?"  
"I need to talk to you", I said.  
"Sure, come in" I do and notice he has no shirt on.  
"Gordo, I know this is kinda weird, but..."  
"C'mon. Tell me"  
"I like you, Gordo. I'm in love with you" Surprisingly, he kissed me. "What about Lizzie?" In that moment, Ethan screams 'Come back! Skate, I love you! Don't leave me!' and wakes up. "I'll better leave" I do.

Gordo's Pov:  
_"What about Lizzie? Why did I kiss Kate?" _the door opens.  
"Lizzie? If Ungermeyer sees you, she'll-"  
"Sh! I need to see Isabella!"  
"No way! If I cover you up again, she'll kill us. Both"  
"Please!" she pouts, using her puppy dog eyes.  
_"Oh, man! Not the puppy dog eyes!"  
_"Okay. You can go"  
"Thanks! You're the best!" she kisses me in the forehead and leaves.  
"Bro!", Ethan yelled, scaring the hell out of me. "You have the two hottest girls for you!"  
"Huh?"  
"McGuire and Sanders"  
"You're wrong, man" I go back to sleep.

No one's Pov. Lizzie's outside the hotel.  
"Lizzie! Here!", Isabella yells. She goes there. "_Grazie _for all the things you did..."  
"All I did was trusting Paolo!"  
"Look, I got to go. I will talk to you later, _si?_"  
"Sure..." she leaves. "How freaky..." she runs back to the hotel and to Gordo's bedroom. She gets in without knocking.  
"Hey!", Gordo said. He's just wearing pants.  
"Sorry!" she turns around.  
"It's okay, you just scared me..."  
"I just wanted to say... thank you. For all you did... I mean, you got yourself kicked out just for covering me..." she comes closer and hugs him. "You're a great friend. You're more than great..." she left. "And more than a friend", she muttered under her breath to the door.

Gordo's Pov:  
_"A great friend That's all I'm gonna be for her" _I start punching the bed, Ethan stares at me.  
"I see", he says. "You like McGuire. Great gal, but complicated. The sting"  
"I never thought I was going to be this desperate, but... have you got any advice?"  
"Try with Sanders. She's not as complicated as Liz-zay" I get up and go to their bedroom, Kate opens  
"Hey. Lizzie's taking a shower"  
"It's okay. I came to see you"  
"You did?" I nod "Come in" I do "So?"  
"I- I really think we should give this a try..." she leans in and kisses me. (Little did they knew Lizzie was listening this, with a tear stained face)

Lizzie's Pov:  
_"Well, I should've known he wouldn't wait forever just for me, but... Kate?... I need some major changes in my life... well, this sure is one"_ she leaves, without being noticed, and goes to the hall, where she meets two girls.  
"Hey! I'm Kirsten. What's your name?"  
"I'm Li- Liz"  
"And I'm Savanna", the other one said. "...you are the girl who sang, right?" I nod. "Cool"  
"Whatcha doing here?", Kirsten asked me.  
"Nothin'"  
"Ungermeyer let us go shopping!", Savanna exclaimed. "Do you wanna come with us?" I nod.  
"Sure" we leave.

End of chapter 5.

**AN: Okay, Kate likes Gordo and they're gonna try something. Lizzie likes Gordo, he likes her too, but none of them know about the other one's feelings. Here we also see how Lizzie meets Kirsten and Savanna and they start calling her Liz. What do ya think?  
Little note: the next flashback is in the next chapter, but the other ones are after chapter 4 of the sequel... sorry!  
BIG REVELATION NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6 Valley of bad news

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the show, except Kirsten Reynolds, Savanna Rogers and David Grant (his last chapter). **

Chapter 6. Valley of bad news

Previously:  
"Liz-zay? What's wrong?"  
"Dave likes Isabella..." she threw herself in Ethan's arms, both thinking _'I can't believe how good this feels...'_.  
**"But... I've just been heartbroken, then... why does my ex-boyfriend's arms feel so good?", she asked herself.  
**Isabella came.  
"Lizzie? What is wrong?", she asked.  
"You're such a b-tch! You were seing him behind my back, right?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Dave!", Lizzie exclaimed.  
"All I know about him is that you totally ditched me for being with him!", Isabella snapped.  
"So you took it bad and flirted with him!". she snapped back.  
"I cannot believe you!", Isabella exclaimed.  
"I thought you were my friend! What's the real reason you came?"  
"To be with you!"  
"I said the real reason!"  
"Okay, do you want to know it? I AM DYING!" Lizzie stared at her, pale. "I have cancer!", she left running, Lizzie went after her. "Leave me alone!", she cried.  
"I can't, and I won't", she stated. "Even though I don't know you that well, you're still my twin. My other half. I can't think of living without you" they hugged. "H-How long?"  
"They don't know exactly"  
"Aren't there any treatments? Like Chemotherapy?"  
"I do not want to be bald and pale, nor throwing up all the time. It would be just more suffering"  
"Does your family know?"  
"_Si_", she answered. _'What family?'  
_"I can't believe I was just yelling at you for some guy I don't even like..."  
"It's okay..."  
"No, it's not. You go to sleep everyday thanking God for everything, while I go to sleep feeling pity for my life! That's so not okay!" Isabella smiled.  
"Doesn't matter. Let's go back and, please, do not tell anybody"  
"I won't. Ethan knows too"  
"_Certo._ Call him" Ethan comes. "Please, do not tell anybody"  
"Sure..."  
"Let's go, Bella", Lizzie said. They left. Ethan stared at Lizzie leaving.  
"Be strong, man!", he told himself.

FLASHBACK: DAY 2

Lizzie's Pov:  
"Kate?"  
"Yah?", she asked.  
"Do you-" they hear a knock.  
"I'll get it!" she opens the door a little and closes it again. "Uhm... I gotta leave" she puts on (more) makeup and leaves. The door opens.  
"Hey, Liz-zay. Have you seen Gor-don?"  
"Nope" Kirsten and Savanna come. "Hey"  
"Hi", Kirsten said.  
"Where's Kate?", Ethan asked.  
"She just left"  
"Bye", he leaves too.

Ethan's Pov:  
_"Poor Lizzie... she doesn't deserve this..."_ I call Kate to her cellphone.  
"Hallo?"  
"Kate, lemme talk to Gordo"  
"How'd you- here"  
"Hello?", Gor-don said.  
"Gor-dom, man. What are you doing?"  
"What do you ean?"  
"Kate?"  
"Wait... See, Lizzie feels nothing for me. Kate does"  
"And what 'bout you?"  
"...I-... I don't know... I'm tired of waiting"  
"But you never told her anything!"  
"Listen, Lizzie can be naive and clueless, but she's more than she seems. She knows it"  
_"Could it be?..."  
_"All I know is you have to talk to her"  
"Sorry, but I gotta go" he hangs up.  
_"Why is this bothering so much? What if...?" _

Gordo's Pov:  
"Gordo?", Kate said.  
"Yah?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yah" I lean in and kiss her.  
"Cute"

"Who's Gordo?", a redhead girl asked.  
"My best friend", Lizzie said.  
"Do you... like him?", the brunette inquired.  
"I dunno..." I open the door.  
"Hey Liz"  
"Hey. Gordo, this are Kirsten and Savanna. Girls, this is Gordo"  
"Hi!", they said in unison.  
"Hey. Listen, Liz, can I talk to you for a second?"  
"Sure. Where?"  
"The rooftop" We go.  
"So?", she asked me.  
"I-" Kate comes.  
"Hey Gordo!... hey Lizzie"  
"Hey. Listen, I gotta go. Kiki and Vannie are waiting" she leaves.  
"Hey, ready for our date?" Kate nods. "Let's go, babe"

No one's Pov:  
Lizzie's bedroom:

"So?", Kirsten asked.  
"Nothing happened", Lizzie said.  
"What can we do today?", Savanna asked.  
"Let's go to Ethan's room", Lizzie suggested. They go, she knocks.  
"Hey! Come in!" they do. "Hey ladies!"  
"Hi!", Lizzie said.  
"Liz-zay, Liz-zay, Liz-zay... looking stunning!"  
"Thanks! Hey, what can we do today?"  
"Why don't we all go for a walk, dude?", Ethan asked. She giggled.  
"Sweet", she said.  
"Shibbi. Let's go" he leaves the room first.  
"What was all that 'sweet' and 'shibbi' thing?", Kirsten asked.  
"And 'dude'", Savanna added. Lizzie giggled adain.  
"That's our fav movie. Let's go, girls!"

End of flashback.

Next day, at school:

"Hey, guys", Lizzie said. Kirsten, Savanna Gordo and Kate stared at her.  
"Hey Liz", Ethan said. "How ya holdin'?" She smiles at him.  
"Fine, thanks"  
"Are you two dating again?", Savanna inquired.  
"No!"; they both exclaimed and blushed.  
**"Too quick answer!"  
**"Guys, I'm sorry for how I treated you this last couple of days..."  
"Most exactly, how you _didn't _treat us", Kirsten snapped.  
"What happened? Did 'Dave' dump you?", Savanna added. Lizzie looked down. "He did? Omigosh, I'm so sorry..." she and Kirsten hugged her.  
"Thanks, guys", she said.  
"Kate? Gordo?", Kirsten inquired.  
"Well, she _did _totally ditch us...", Kate said.  
"I guess she deserved it", Gordo agreed. Isabella exploded.  
"_Scusa?_ Nobody deserves that! He told her he liked me!" Lizzie ran to the bathroom crying.  
"She ditched you too!", Kate said.  
"In that case, I guess I'm wiser than you two" Isabella snapped and went after Lizzie.  
"What's wrong with them?", Gordo asked.  
_'If only you knew...', Ethan thought.  
_"What's wrong with you two?", Savanna inquired.  
"I thought you were friends since babies!", Kirsten added. They went to the bathroom, Ethan stared at them.  
"Whatever!", Gordo said. "Why don't you go after them?"  
"Cuz they're in the girls bathroom", Ethan said. Kate smiled. "What's wrong with you two?"  
"I'm sick of that sh-t, you know?", Gordo said. "She always does something, then apollogies and we have to forgive her!" Lizzie got out of the bathroom, looked at them with her eyes all red and puffy and ran to the other side of the school.  
"Bye", Ethan said. He ran after her "Liz!"  
"Why can't they just... be my friends?", she asked him with tears in her eyes. "Sure, they don't know about Bella, but still..." Ethan hugged her. _'Please, don't do this to me... again'  
'You're irresistible', he thought.  
_She pulled appart. "Ethan, please. We can't let this happen. I mean, it's obvious I never got over that crush on you, and our feelings are still alive, but I don't wanna be hurt anymore... Can we just... stay as friends?" he nodded.  
"Sure" the bell rang.

"Gordo, when are you gonna tell them?", Kate inquired.  
"Today", he said.

End of chapter 6.

**AN: When I wrote next chapter, I was supposed to be studying for Geography, so it's kinda funny. I first wrote it on my school book...  
AN2: In chapter 9, full list of chapters in sequel! (8 in total)  
AN3: That tiny, little violet button that says 'Go' wants you toclick onit! **

Next chapters:  
7- Gordo's news (Keep close)  
8- Bella's wishes (Fairy tales)  
9- Changes. (Mobile-Last chapter!) This chapter is shorter, bcause it was mixed with the sequel's first chapter,but I decided to split it.


	7. Chapter 7 Gordo's news Keep Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it, but I do own Kirsten Reynolds and Savanna Rogers characters.**

**AN: Little swearing in this chapter!**

Chapter 7. Gordo's secret (Keep close)

That same day, after school, at the Digital Bean:

"I need to tell all of you something", Gordo said.  
"Tell us", Ethan said. Lizzie, Isabella, Kirsten, Savanna and Kate are there too.  
"My dad got a job offer in England. We're moving there soon", he blurted out.  
"Soon? As in when?", Lizzie inquired.  
"Next week or sooner"  
"What kinda job?", Kirsten asked.  
"A place at a hospital. Well paid"  
"Well, we're sure gonna miss ya", Savanna said. All eyes set on Lizzie.  
"I- It's gonna be hard not having you 'round...", she said. Her cellphone rang. "Hello? Sure, mom. Bye. I-We gotta go home. Bye guys" she and Isabella left.  
"She took it better than I expected", Kate said.  
"You don't know Lizzie as much as I do", Gordo said, watching them leave.

At Lizzie's bedroom:

"What am I gonna do?", she inquired.  
"Do you love him?", Isabella asked.  
"I don't know"  
"And what about Ethan?"  
"I don't know!"  
"You are in trouble deep"  
"I KNOW!... What is love?"  
"...there is not a way to define it, but it is the most beautiful feeling ever"  
"Then... how do you know if you love somebody?"  
"Your heart can tell", Isabella said. Her cellphone rang "Ciao? Si. Oh... I will tell her. Grazie. Ciao... Gordo's flight is today"  
"My heart can't tell this fast if I'm in love with him!"  
"Maybe your mind can. Let's go" they heart the doorbell rang.  
"Liz!", her mom yelled. "Gordo's here!"  
"Come up!" he did. "Hey"  
"Hey", he said. "...can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure"  
"I will go down", Isabella said and left.  
"I need to know this before I leave... do you love me?"  
"I'm sorry, Gordo, but I'm not sure..." he looked at her for the last time and left.  
_'It all came back to her mind: Gordo's kiss with Brooke, her kiss with Ronny, Gordo moving on to High School, his crush on Andie, the Sadie Hawkings dance night, Parker calling Gordo short and him dancing with her later, the Spring Fling night, their dance at her brother's pub, Confused Guy, the Murder Mistery Party, Gordo's message on her yearbook, Rome...'  
_"Is it too late? I can't lose him" she ran to her car.

Airport:

"Now boarding flight 216 to London"  
"Well, David, that's ours", his dad said. He looked back.  
"Let's go, son", his mother said.  
"GORDO! PLEASE, DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!"  
"What th-..." he saw Lizzie running to him. "Liz?"  
"Please, don't go. I'm in love with you. I need you. I can't let you leave"  
"I would never leave you", he hugged and kissed her.  
"Goodbye, David", his dad said.  
"Take care, son", his mom added. They board the plane.  
**"Wha- Whe- Huh?", Animated Lizzie scratched her head.  
**"You see, I got an offer from your parents to let me stay in your house", he explained her. "I just needed a reason to" they kissed again.  
"You're mean, David Zephyr Gordon", she stated.  
"I know. I have one condition to stay"  
"Which is?"  
"Besides Bella, I'm the only one who can call you Lizzie", he said. She smiled.  
"I'll always be your Lizzie", she said. He smiled too and they kissed again.

Back at Lizzie's (the whole group is there):

"I'm so happy for you two!", Kirsten said, happy, hugging Lizzie.  
"Yeah, you finally realized", Savanna said, not less happy.  
"It was sooo hard!", Kate said.  
"I am glad I helped", Isabella added. Lizzie smiled at her.  
"Ethan?", Kate inquired  
"I- I gotta go", he said. "I have to clean some fish, cuz my dad went fishing yesterday", he left.  
"What's wrong with him?", Savanna asked. Lizzie looked down.  
"I'll go talk to him", she said and left.  
"What was that?", Gordo asked.  
"He still has feelings for Lizzie", Isabella explained him. "But he let her go because of you"  
"He- he did?"

Outside:

"Ethan!", Lizzie yelled. He turned around. "You knew this wasn't going to be easy!"  
"I'm sorry, but I can't take it. I'm not over you", he said.  
"Ethan, please!"  
"No, Lizzie!" she gasped. "I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!" Lizzie left running and all watched Ethan driving away.  
"Omigosh... we have to find her", Isabella said.  
"And what about him?", Savanna asked.  
"He needs some time alone", Kate said. "I'll go to the Digital Bean"  
"Vannie and I'll try at school", Kirsten added.  
"Gordo and I are going to the park. Let's move!"; Isabella said.

At the park:

"Lizzie!", Isabella yelled.  
"You heard it all, right?", she inquired. Gordo nodded. "Right now, I hate myself"  
"Why is that?", Isabella asked.  
"I told Ethan to be just friends, but it's impossible. Then, knowing he still l-likes me, I told him about Gordo and I"  
"It is not your fault", Isabella assured her.  
"You're irresistible", Gordo said. She let out a small smile. "That's her. That's my Lizzie"  
"I'm not ready to see him again", she said.  
"He is not ready either"  
"Let's go home", Gordo said.  
"Gordo, you mind if we do a 'only girls' reunion?"  
"Nope. I'll call you later" he kissed her and left.

Later, at Lizzie's bedroom:

Lizzie's Pov:  
- Babes, I think Bella should join our select group. Who's in? (all raised their hands) Cool! A nickname...  
"How about... Star?", Vannie suggested.  
"I like it!", Kiki said.  
"Me too!", Katie said.  
- Motion accepted! (we all laughed)  
"I'll bring you your t-shirt tomorrow", Vannie said. "Is baby-blue alright?"  
"Cool!", she said. I looked at her.She seems completely happy. No one could tell she's... she's dying. She started coughing. Really hard.  
- Bella? (she looked at me, her face is pale) Omigosh! (I dialed 911 quickly)  
"What's wrong?", Vannie inquired. Bella passed out, Kirsten squealed. "I'm getting your parents!" she ran down.  
- Bella? Bella? (Kirsten looked at me)

Kirsten's Pov:  
I looked at Liz. She's in a shock. Her parents ran into the room.  
"What's wrong?", Mr. McGuire inquired. "What happened?"  
- I- We were talking and she started coughing (I start crying) ...what's wrong with her? (we hear the ambulance, Vannie opened the door and they came in)

45 minutes later, at the hospital:

Liz is very pale. Gordo's hugging her.  
"Liz, please, tell us. Was there something wrong with her?", Mr. McGuire inquired.  
"Don't talk about Bella like she's dead!", Liz yelled.  
"Has she got something?", Gordo asked Liz. We all stared at her, she looked down.  
"...Cancer"  
- Omigosh... (I looked at Vannie, she looked like the most strong one. Kate's crying next to me. Mrs. McGuire came back)  
"Mom?", Liz said. Mrs. McGuire face is bathed of tears.  
"They said... they said she hasn't got much time" all the girls bursted off crying. Gordo whispered something in Liz'z ear.  
"Mom?", she repeated. "Can we take her home? Make her... her last days happy"  
"I think so, baby"  
"I'll go talk to the doctor", Mr. McGuire said. He left.  
"I'm going to the bathroom", Vannie said, she left too.  
"Katie?", Liz said.  
- She fell asleep... I wanna go check on Vannie.  
"Go", Matt said. "I'll hold Kate"  
- Thanks. (I went to the bathroom and found Vannie crying)  
"I can't take this! She's 16!", she cried.  
- Just like your mother, right? (She nodded. I know her story. Her mom died from cancer when she was 16. Vannie wasn't even 1 year old. I hugged her)  
"Thanks", she said. "Let's go back" we went.  
- Matt? Where's everybody?  
"They're in Isabella's room"  
- Vannie? Are you ready?  
"Yep", she said. "Let's go" We got into Isabella's room. There are tubes all over the place. Vannie gasped and ran out of the room. Liz was hugging Bella.  
"Hey, twin-sis..." Isabella smiled.  
"Hey...", she said.

Gordo's Pov:  
"Hey...", Isabella said.  
- Baby, I'll go outside. (Lizzie nodded, I left)  
"They let us take her home", Mrs. McGuire said.  
- Is she that bad?  
"They don't know if she has a week left", she said.  
- We have to make this the best week of her life. I'll be right back (I left)

Lizzie's Pov:  
"We have to make this the best week of her life. I'll be right back", Gordo said and he left.  
- Mom? A week? (She looked at me) ... (I ran to the bathroom, Kiki followed me)  
"Liz?"  
- I can't lose her! She's my twin-sis! (Kiki hugged me) I should've tell somebody, but she didn't want to!  
"You didn't know how bad it was!"  
- I'm so stupid! I should've told!  
"You're in a shock! Stop it!" Katie came in and hugged me.  
"Brookie, stop it", she said. "You have to be strong for her"  
- I can't, Katie! She's dying! (Vannie came in and hugged me too. I start to calm down) I-I'll go see her. (I leave)

No one's Pov:  
"I-I'll go see her", Lizzie said and left.  
"We have to keep close", Kate said. "For Liz. She needs us. None of us know how it is to loose your twin sister"  
"She... freaked me out", Kirsten said, shaking. Savanna hugged her.  
"Kate's right", she said. "We are the babes. We need to stay close, no matter what"

End of chapter 7.

**AN: Two more chapters to go! But, as I said before, last chapter is shorter.  
AN2: I'll start with the sequel when I have some of the chapters in my computer.  
AN3: Wow! This is probably going to be one of the last AN's!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it, but I do own Kirsten Reynolds and Savanna Rogers characters. The songs 'Metamorphosis', 'Someone's watching over me' and 'Fly' belong to Hilary Duff.**

Chapter 8. Bella's wishes/Fairy Tales

The next day (they took Isabella home and the babes stayed over. Lizzie's laying in her bed, watching Isabella sleep and the girls are downstairs):

Gordo's Pov:  
- Lizzie? Are you awake? (She turned around and looked at me with her great hazel eyes... her sad hazel eyes...)  
"Just watching Bella", she said. "She looks a little pale..."  
- What've you planned for today?  
"Her fav movies. I know her fav Fairy Tale is Cinderella, so I got the cartoons and 'A Cinderella Story'. I also know she loves Amanda Bynes and Ashley and Mary-Kate Olsen, so I rented lots of their movies... and Rosen's Deal"  
- And I called an Italian restaurant. They're sending the food. (She smiled at me, but sadly)  
"Thanks, Gordo" Isabella opened her eyes. "Hey sis. Wanna watch a movie?" Isabella nodded. "I'll put 'Cinderella'"  
"Co-ol" Lizzie closed her eyes.

Lizzie's Pov:  
"Co-ol", Bella tried to say. I closed my eyes. I can't take it. Healthy, rosy, lovely, beautiful Isabella Parigi has been reduced to her shadow. She's pale, she barely can speak, her eye's sparkle (which made us feel alive through her eyes) is gone. Her hair, her beautiful hair, is now a blonde-black mess.

Downstairs:

No one's Pov:  
"How's she doing?", Kirsten inquired.  
"Who? Lizzie or Bella?", Gordo asked.  
"Both", Kate said.  
"Lizzie's depressed. Bella is... what can I say? They are having a twin-sisters moment, watching Cinderella.  
"How sweet...", Savanna said. "But I prefer the Little Mermaid"  
"I loved Sleeping Beauty", Kate said.  
"Snow White-", Kirsten was cutted by a squeal. They ran up, just to find Isabella fainted.  
"We- we were laughing, and she just...", Lizzie tried to explain, but collapsed crying. Gordo hugged her, and Isabella opened her eyes.  
"So-sorry", she said. Lizzie hugged her.  
"I guess life ain't like a fairy tale...", Kirsten muttered. Savanna hugged her and they went back downstairs.  
"I'll put 'A Cinderella Story'", Lizzie said.  
"Which are your wishes? Your dreams? Your hopes?", Isabella wrote.  
"My wish is keep you here, safe, with me. My dream is living with you forever, and my hope is that we never separate" Isabella smiled.  
"Really"  
"...I always dreamt of... becoming famous. A singer, or an actress"  
"You will make it. I wish I could be here to see it"  
"You will!" Isabella smiled sadly and shook her head.  
"Those are my dreams too..." they hugged. After they finish watching the movie, Isabella fell asleep and Lizzie wrote this:  
_'**Metamorphosis**_

_I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
__But something's happening, things are changing soon  
__I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
__And once I get out, there's no turning back_

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sky  
__I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis  
__Whatever this is  
__Whatever I'm going through  
__Come on and give me a kiss  
__Come on, I insist  
__I'll be something new  
__A metamorphosis_

_Things are different now when I walk by  
__You start to sweat and you don't know why  
__It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
__To see life all around me moving on_

_Watching the butterfly go towards the sky  
__I wonder what I will become_

_Metamorphosis  
__Whatever this is  
__Whatever I'm going through  
__Come on and give me a kiss  
__Come on, I insist  
__I'll be something new  
__A metamorphosis_

_Every day is a transformation  
__Every day is a new sensation  
__Alteration, modification  
__An incarnation, celebration  
__Every day is a new equation  
__Every day is a revelation  
__Information, Anticipation  
__Onto another destination_

_Metamorphosis  
__Whatever this is  
__Whatever I'm going through  
__Come on and give me a kiss  
__Come on, I insist  
__I'll be something new  
__A metamorphosis'  
_  
Lizzie sighed. "My dreams don't really matter now, twin-sis. All I care about is you" **(AN: I added this after writing the whole story, I wanted to say that Lizzie gave up on her dreams for Bella) **

Downstairs:

"Girls, Gordo, we think that you should go to school tomorrow", Jo said. "Lizzie's staying here with our permission, because she needs to be next to her sister all the time"  
"Sister?", Gordo said. "Is Isabella your daughter?"  
"We'll talk about it later", Sam said.  
"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire", Kirsten said. "I'll leave after saying goodbye to Liz and Bella"  
"Me too!", Savanna and Kate said. They went up and found Lizzie singing to her sister:  
_'Found myself today  
__Oh I found myself and ran away  
__Something pulled me back  
__The voice of reason I forgot I had  
__All I know is just you're not here to say  
__What you always used to say  
__But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't break down  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
__Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
__And it's shining on my destiny  
__Shining all the time  
__And I wont be afraid  
__To follow everywhere it's taking me  
__All I know is yesterday is gone  
__And right now I belong  
__To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't break down  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
__Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
__And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
__Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
__And it only matters how true you are  
__Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't break down  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe _

_That I won't give up  
__No I won't break down  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even when it all goes wrong  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
__That someone's watching over  
__Someone's watching over  
__Someone's watching over me  
__Someone's watching over me' _

"Hey", Kirsten said. "We came to say goodbye" Lizzie smiled.  
"Bye, girls" they went down.  
"We'll come back tomorrow, after school", Savanna said.  
"Sure", Jo said. "Bye, girls" they left.  
"What about Bella's parents in Rome?", Gordo inquired.  
"She was in a foster house"  
"Why did she keep this from us?... So, you put her up in adoption?"  
"We were too young to take care of two kids", Sam said.  
"When are you gonna tell them?", he asked.  
"Tonight", Sam replied.  
"O...Kay... I have to go to school tomorrow, right?" they nodded. "I'll go up" he went.  
"Hey baby", Lizzie said. "What's up?" she never left Bella's side.  
"Not much", he lied. "Your parents want me to go to school tomorrow"  
"Oh... Do I?"  
"Nope. Your parents don't want you to leave your sisters side-"  
"My what?"  
"Oops... I meant your twin-sis"  
"O...kay..."  
"Kids!", Jo yelled. "Dinner's ready!"  
"Bella?", Lizzie said. "Dinner's ready. We'll help you go down" they went.  
"Girls, your mother and I both need to tell you something very important...", Sam said.  
"Girls... you're sisters", she said.  
"Huh?", Lizzie and Isabella said.  
"We were young, and we couldn't take care of two kids, so we put Isabella up in adoption", he said.  
"We are... sisters?", Lizzie looked at Isabella and they hugged. "I'm pretty mad at you two, but... I'm so glad that she's my sister!"  
"I didn't have anything, and now I have a father, a mother, a brother, and... Lizzie as my sister!" Isabella wrote.

After dinner, the girls were playing 20 questions:

"Which was your dream as a child?", Lizzie asked.  
"To become a singer, or an actress. And having a family...mostly, a sister"  
"We're so alike!"  
"Who was your first kiss?", Isabella asked.  
"...Aaron Carter. Under mistletoe"  
"How sweet!"  
"Have you ever been in love?" Isabella shook her head.  
"And you?"  
"I am... Who's your celebrity crush?"  
"Uhm... Adam Brody", Isabella revealed.  
"Omigosh! Mine too!", Lizzie exclaimed.  
"Who's your favorite singer?" Lizzie smiled.  
"My twin sister" Isabella smiled back. "What did you always want?"  
"A puppy"  
"I always wanted one too! ...hey, can I do something with your hair?" Isabella nodded. "It's gonna be blonde with black locks"  
"Cool" Half an hour later, Isabella's sleeping.  
"Sweet dreams, sis"

The next night **(I cut a part here) **(Lizzie bought two pups, a blonde one for Bella and a brunette for herself. She asked her mom who was born first and she said Isabella was. The five girls talked about a road trip. Their parents are going out for dinner, and Matt's at Lanny's)

"I wrote this", Isabella said. "I want us to sing it together"  
"I'll ask Gordo to tape it", Lizzie said. 15 minutes later. _"Any moment, everything can change"_

"_Feel the wind on your shoulder"  
"For a minute, all the world can wait" (L)  
"Let go of your yesterday" (I) _

"Can you hear it calling?" (L)  
"Can you feel it in your soul?" (I)  
"Can you trust this longing?" (L)  
"And take control" (I)  
"Fly" (L & I)

"_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away" (L)  
_"_You can shine" (I)  
_"_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life" (L)  
_"_And start to try, cause it's your time" (I)  
_"_Time to fly." (L & I)_

"_All your worries, leave them somewhere else" (L)  
_"_Find a dream you can follow" (I)  
_"_Reach for something, when there's nothing left" (L)  
_"_And the world's feeling hollow" (I)  
_  
"_Can you hear it calling?" (L)  
_"_Can you feel it in your soul?" (I)  
_"_Can you trust this longing?" (L)  
_"_And take control" (I)_

"_Fly" (L & I)  
_"_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away" (L)  
_"_You can shine" (I)  
_"_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life" (L)  
_"_And start to try, cause it's your time" (I)  
_"_Time to fly" (L & I)_

"_And when you're down and feel alone" (L)  
_"_Just want to run away" (I)  
_"_Trust yourself and don't give up" (L)  
_"_You know you better than anyone else" (I)_

"_Any moment, everything can change" (L)  
_"_Feel the wind on your shoulder" (I)  
_"_For a minute, all the world can wait" (L)  
_"_Let go of yesterday" (I)  
_"_Fly" (L & I)  
_"_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away" (L)  
_"_You can shine" (I)  
_"_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life" (L)  
_"_And start to try" (I)  
_  
"_Fly" (L & I)  
_"_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life" (L)  
_"_And start to try, cause it's your time" (I)  
_"_Time to fly" (L & I) _

"_Any moment" (L)  
_"_Everything can change" (I)_

"Cool song!", Savanna exclaimed.  
"Goodnight, girls", Jo said. "Goodnight, Gordo. Goodnight, my babies"  
"Night night, mom!", Lizzie and Isabella chorused. Jo smiled and left.

The next morning, the alarm sounds:

"I'm tired...", Kate complained.  
"Are my eyes open?", Savanna asked.  
"Nope", Kirsten said, rubbing hers.  
"Shhh!", Lizzie said.  
"People are trying to sleep in here!", Isabella protested.  
"Sorry, baby. Sorry, star. We'll try to keep it quiet" In that, Savanna yells.  
"Ow!"  
"What?", Kirsten asked.  
"Kate stomped on my foot!"  
"Wake up, sleepy heads!", Gordo said, opening the door. All the girls squealed.  
"What if we were changing?", Savanna inquired.  
"That would've been very exciting and I wouldn't be scared" the girls threw him pillows. "At all"  
"Get out so we can change!", Kirsten said. He left laughing.  
"Your boyfriend's a perv!", Kate told Lizzie. They laughed.  
"I'm hungry", Lizzie said. "I'm going to make breakfast"  
"Where are... mom and dad?", Isabella asked.  
"They are visiting cousin Ree Ree"  
"We're home alone?", Kate asked, Lizzie nodded. "Cool!"

In the kitchen:

"Hey", Gordo said. "You look very sexy in your pj's"  
"Gordo!", Lizzie protested.  
"Just joking", he said, they kissed. "But you do" another kiss.  
"Ewww!", Isabella, Kirsten, Savanna and Kate said.  
"We're gonna throw up!", Savanna protested.  
"I guess none of you is gonna eat hotcakes, then", Lizzie said.  
"I'll stop mocking with a condition", Kate said.  
"Which is...?", Lizzie asked.  
"He has to put on a shirt!"  
"Why? Don't you like my boyfriend's body? I think he's pretty hot!"  
"I prefer Danny's... though he's not that bad"  
"Ewww!", Isabella, Kirsten and Savanna said.  
"I'm hungrrry!!!!", Gordo said.  
"Okay, baby. I'll trade you hotcakes for kisses", Lizzie said.  
"Deal", he said, they kissed.  
"I guess there's no point in saying 'Ewww!', right?", Savanna asked. The other three girls shook their heads.  
"Liz, Bella, we gotta leave", Kirsten said. "See ya later!" the girls and Gordo left.  
"Let's go feed Beth and Bell" they go up and play with their pups for a long while. "Why don't we take a nap?" Isabella nodded.  
"Sure, I am tired"

Later:

Isabella's gasping for air.  
"L-L-Liz..." she knocked a picture of them to the floor and woke Lizzie up.  
"Bella!", Lizzie exclaimed, ran to her bed and held her sister's shaking body.  
"I l-l-love you..."  
"No! Don't leave me!" she kissed her in the forehead. I love you too, twin sis.  
"Tell mom, dad and-and Matt I love them too. T-Tell them, B-Beth"  
"I will, but you can't leave me!" Isabella smiled. "No! NO!"  
"C-Ciao, twin lil' sis..."  
"I-I love you too, twin ol' sis... Ciao, Bell" They locked eyes and Isabella closed hers for the last time. Lizzie hugged her twin's body, crying.  
"Hey girl- Lizzie?", Gordo said. She looked at Gordo with a look that told him everything. "Uh, oh... Lizzie, I'm sorry..."  
"Why?", she cried. He tried to hug her, but she pulled apart. "I don't need you pity! I don't need anybody's pity! I just need my sister!" Poor Gordo would have done anything to give her the only thing she wanted, but he knew it was impossible.  
"Liz-", he started, but she cutted him.  
"Get out of my room! I wanna be alone!" he left and phoned Mrs. McGuire.  
"Hello?", Jo's voice said.  
"Mrs. McGuire, it's Gordo"  
"What's wrong, honey?"  
"I-Isabella..."  
"Is she okay?", she asked, already knowing the answer, but denying it.  
"She-She passed by...", he finally said.  
"Oh..." he could hear the tears falling. "How's Liz?"  
"She's..." he looked at the closed door. "Let's just say she's not exactly fine"  
"We'll be right there" she hung up. The front door opened.  
"Hey, Gordo!", Kate said. The three girls stared at his face. Kirsten and Savanna already knew it, but Kate asked him. "...what's wrong?"  
"Bella" they all stared at the closed door, thinking of the life they just lost. Fade to black.

End of chapter 8.

**AN: This was so hard for me to write... I love(d) Isabella's character. Now, you can almost know everything 'bout the 'Changes'... Next chapter, full sequel chapter list!  
AN2: Abuhin: I know what you mean, but I wrote thislong ago, the story Gordo's decision was writen like one or two weeks ago... my style changed... I was using another type of writing then...**


	9. Chapter 9 Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I do own Kirsten Reynolds and Savanna Rogers characters. The original song 'Shadow' belongs to Ashlee Simpson.**

Chapter 9. Changes

Later that day:

"Liz? Baby? Can I come in?", her mom asked.  
"No! Leave me alone!" she yelled from the inside. They already took Isabella's body.  
"Please, sweetie!"  
"I said no!"  
"I don't know what we can do for her...", Jo complained.  
"She just lost her sister", Gordo said.  
"She has to eat something!"  
"When's the funeral?"  
"Tomorrow. Would you mind saying some words?"  
"It's okay, but the only person who really knew her was Lizzie"  
"I know, I'll ask her to..."  
"I'll do it! I'll be the last!", Lizzie yelled.  
"Sure, sweetie. Find a black dress for tomorrow", Jo said, but got no response.

The next day, the funeral:

"Hello I'm David Gordon, I am-was Isabella's friend. She was special, wise, kind, sweet and more. I was proud of being her friend... thank you"  
"Hi, I'm Elizabeth McGuire. I was Bella's twin sister. We were very close. She was my ol' sis, my twin, my other half. I wrote a song for her... _I was sixteen old,  
when my sister went away.  
I was stuck inside a broken life,  
I couldn't wish away. _

_She was beautiful,  
she had everything and more.  
And my escape was hiding out,  
and running for the door. _

_Somebody listen please,  
it used to be so hard being me._

_Living in the shadows,  
in someone else's dream.  
Tryin' yo find your hand to hold,  
but your touch is not near me.  
Living in a nightmare,  
a never ending sleep.  
But now that I am wide awake,  
I miss what we ever be.  
Don't feel sorry for me._

_All the days collided,  
one less perfect than the next.  
I was stuck inside someone else's life,  
and always in a mess._

_Oh, I need you now,  
cuz now I realize.  
That is too late now,  
trying to move on with my own dreams._

_So if you're listening,  
there's so much more in me you haven't seen._

_Living in the shadows,  
of someone else's dreams.  
Tryin' to find your hand to hold,  
but your touch is not near me.  
Living in a nightmare,  
a never ending sleep.  
But now that I am all alone,  
I need your half of me.  
Don't feel sorry for me..."_

"I still see her, her sparkling eyes, laughing with me... And I remember all those things I never said to her cuz I think I had time to... But all I have left to say here is... Ciao, my twin ol' sis. I love you" Everybody's crying. They go tell her their last goodbyes. Gordo left the magazine with Lizzie and Paolo in the cover, and Lizzie left their last photo together (a copy). "Ciao, Bell..." she left running.  
"Li-", Gordo started.  
"Let her be...", Kate said. Her cellphone rang. "Hello?"  
"I think now is a good time for that trip...", Lizzie's voice said.  
"Where are you?", she inquired.  
"Pick me up at home in ten. Bring Kiki and Vannie too" she hung up.  
"Kiki! Vannie! Brookie needs us. Let's go" they left.

10 minutes later, at the McGuire's front door:

Lizzie opened the door.  
"Let's go", she said.  
"What did you- what did you do?", Kirsten inquired.  
"I needed a change", she said, vaguely. Her hair is shorter and black, she also got blue contacts.  
"Why?", Kate inquired this time.  
"I already told you. Are we leaving or what?", she asked, starting to get pissed.  
"I'm not going in a road trip!", Savanna protested.  
"Then, ciao!" she stood for a second, remembering the word she said so many times that day and the last person she heard saying it, then shook her head, gave them a last glance, ran to her car and speed off.  
"Shouldn't we stop her?", Kirsten asked. Kate shook her head.  
"She's kinda crazyright now... she's not herself... let her be... But I'm gonna call Gordo"  
"I'll call Mrs. McGuire", Kirsten said.  
"Hello?", Gordo's voice said.  
"Gordo, Liz just left!"  
"Wha-Where?", he inquired.  
"A road trip..."  
"You let her go!", he accused her.  
"She's just... not herself!"  
"But she's still my Lizzie" he hung up.  
"Shoot. Me", Kate said.

Not too far from there:

"I'm sorry, Bell, but I can't deal with it. Now that you aren't here anymore, everybody feel pity for me... I just needed to get out..."

End of chapter (and of story).

**AN: Well, everything good comes to an end (maybe not that good, but still) Please! Let me know what you think! **

AN2: As I promised, here is the list:  
**More changes (Sequel):  
1- The Scientist.  
2- Crushed.  
3- Story Of A Girl. (Here are more important things revealed!)  
4- Unreachable.  
5- If Only She Knew.  
6- Slipped Away.  
7- Goodbye To You.  
8- Open Your Eyes (To Love).**

**AN3: I think it'll appear as soon as I got at least... 3-5 chapters on my pc. School is starting soon (16), but I'll do my best to put this story asap...  
XoXo,  
Lubi. **

AN4: I almost forgot!  
Thanks to:  
- Everybody who took the time to read my story and review it. It made me wanna keep writing.  
Now,  
Lots of Love,  
LizzieyGordo4ever.


End file.
